Long desires
by pokemonmasterkjhsuk
Summary: Masamune be dreaming of Kenta all the time but what happens when he gets the real alone


**"Yeah give it to me Masamune." "You want it well I'll give you the whole thing!" "I'm almost there!"**

"Aah!" Masamune woke up panting and sweaty he found he was in his bed again. He got out of and went to the bathroom to clean up his "little mess" and went back to lie down. This was the forth time this week that has happened. He has been having wet dreams about a certain little Kenta. Hes been having crazy thoughts about him all the doesn't want to seem like a pedophile but he can't stop thinking of him. He turned over on his side to sleep, but looked at the clock and it said 11:25

"Eleven twenty five, fuck I'm late to meet Genga and the others at the park!" He jumped off the grabbed his green jacket and pants. He put them on while running to park.

Meanwhile at the park.

"I can't believe that Masamune would be five minutes late! We have to get to the tournament to register by eleven thirty!"Genga said while pacing back and forth. With him was Kyouya,Madoka, and Kenta. Just then Masamune came zooming in and stopped in front of Genga to catch his breath.

"It's about time now come on we have to get going." With that said everyone started running to the arena with Masamune behind already tired from before. Kenta saw this and went back and grabbed his hand to help him.

"Come on Masamune,we dont wanna be late." he said with a smile. All Masamune could do was give him was a nerves smile from them holding hands.

At the arena.

"Yeah we made it!"yelled Genga being the first one in followed by Kyouya then Madoka and the Kenta and walked up to the registration booth and told the man he's ready to sign up.

"Okay but were is your partner?" "Partner what do you mean!" Genga asked in a nerves tone. The man informed him that this was a tag team tournament and he needed his partner with him to enter.

"Ah great,now what am I going to do!" then he looked at Kyouya And grabbed his arm and begged him to be his partner and he agreed to.

"Awesome! Hey Kenta who are you going to be partners with?" Lemta though about it and then looked at the still tired Masamune and went to sign up. When Masamune finally had his breath back he looked at a smiling Kenta then started to blush.

"Guess what Masamune,we're partners now."Kenta said with a smile that Masamune thought was cute. He gave him a smile in return. After that they and decided on what to do until the tournament said she was going shopping and promised to cheer for them and then left.

"Hey Kyouya we should train until it starts." Genga suggested "Fine you should be working out your flaws." Genga looked at Kyouya with angered eyes and they walked away yelling back and forth. Masamune and Kenta just stood there thinking of what they should do.

"Hey maybe we should train to so we'll be sure to win." Kenta said "Okay, we can train at the gym."So they went to gym to find no one there "No ones here, well I guess we can have a private training." Kenta walked in and got his bey out. Masamune just stood at the door thinking.

" Great now I'm going to be alone with him. Just keep your self together Masamune you can do this!" He broke out of his thought when Kenta called him to join him. He got out his bey and they started battling each of them yelling commands. Masamune could help bet stare at Kenta the whole time he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the bey heading towards his stomach

" Aaahh!" he help in pain. He was on his knees holding his stomach."Masamune! Are you alright? I'm so sorry." Kenta said almost in tears. Masamune got up walked to the bench to sit down.

"It's okay Kenta I'm fine." he said giving him a insuring smile." Can you go get the first aid."Masamune pointed to where it and Kenta got. He quickly ran Masamune and opened it. Masamune lifted up his shirt which revealed his tan skin had a cut. Kenta got a band aid and applied it. Masamune whined but then started to rub it and Masamune blushed and to his cock grow in his pants hoping Kenta doesn't notice,but luck wasn't on his side and Kenta stopped rubbing.

"You like me rubbing you Masamune?" Masamune didn't know what to say he just sat there looking scared of what he'll do.

"I um I I I."Masamune was stuck in mid sentence but stop when he felt Kenta rub his cock. He started moaning and soon he up zipped his pants and pulled out his member standing 9inches dripping pre cum Kenta took the hint and started jerking him off. Masamune was close to climax but Kenta stopped before he could.

"Why did you stop?"Masamune asked a bit angered from the teasing.

"I know what you really want."Kenta said taking his shorts off and got on the bench putting his hands on Masaumune's shoulders. Then he slowly sits on Masamune's cock both of them moaning loudly from the feeling and he starts jumping on his lap.

"Kenta you don't know how long I wanted to do this."Masamune said pushing Kenta up and down his lap.

"Masamune I've always loved you ever since I first meet you and." but he was cut off Masamune's lips. They kiss each other softly and started going faster till Kenta came on their chest. Masamune was so close to his climax.

"You ready?" he asked Kenta and he nodded "Here it comes!" Masamune came in Kenta filling him with his warm seed. After those many shots Kenta got off Masamune's cock and rested on top of him. Then he noticed the time.

"We're missing the tournament."he said still tired. "We'll go to the next one."Masamune said looking into his eyes. They once more and went to sleep.


End file.
